freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeth Mably
Elizabeth Mably (s/n: GM160) is a third-year Pandora at West Genetics. She was formerly ranked 2nd among all West Genetics third-year students before her temporary retirement. Background The second-ranked strongest third-year student from the United Kingdom. Known as the Academy Reigning Enforcer (神算鬼謀の執行者 Shinsankibō no Shikkōsha), Elizabeth is the leader of the third-years who maintain the Academy's hierarchy and punish those who break them. When she hears news of Miyabi's defeat at the hands of Satellizer early in the series, she orders Attia to take care of the matter, but was stopped by Chiffon who orders her to stop targeting Satellizer. Her family also runs a winery, along with a famous cosmetics company. Her Volt Weapon, the Stigma Satellite System (スティグマ・サテライト・システム Sutiguma Sateraito Shisutemu, "SSS"), is a pair of remotely-controlled weapons that fires energy beams. Appearance Elizabeth has long, curly blond hair that extends all the way down her back and dark blue eyes. She wears the standard West Genetics Pandora Uniform, and much like other females throughout the series, she has remarkably large breasts. She is very often seen relaxing or swimming (especially naked) throughout the anime in her spare time. Her splendid body has earned her the title of Pandora Queen many years in the past up until Satellizer L. Bridget participated and won the most recent one. Personality Elizabeth usually conducts herself in a calm and stoic nature and posture, most often able to keep her cool even when situations get dire, and further able to stay focused during a fight and settle an argument easily without once losing her cool, as shown in her argument with Amelia. She often seems somewhat cold and intimidating because of her stoic nature, in which she displays a strict emotion most of the time. She is very well-known among the West Genetics, as many of the first and second year Pandoras of West Genetics look up to her. And although usually seeming cold and strict, she has a kind and caring side to her as well. Elizabeth also exhibits a rather great intelligence and analytical capability, shown during the 10th Nova Clash where she was able to discern the weakness of the assimilated Pandoras, which was the oversized Stigma located on their collar bone, quickly after her first encounter with them. She has also been shown to have great leadership skills, especially because of the fact that many of the Pandoras at West Genetics look up to her. Furthermore, Arnett McMillan, Attia Simmons, and Creo Brand all seem to hold a very strong level of respect and loyalty towards her, saying that she is worth following. Story Third-year Retaliation Arc After hearing of Satellizer's attack on Miyabi, Elizabeth had instructed Ingrid to punish her for attacking one of her seniors. However, Ingrid was defeated so she had to send in Attia Simmons, Creo Brand and Arnett McMillan. After their defeat, Elizabeth was prepared to go and fight Satellizer herself. However, she met with Chiffon, who expressed her opinions and stated that if Satellizer were to somehow defeat Elizabeth, then other 2nd years would start to rise up against their seniors. Furthermore, continuing to attack Satellizer would no longer be seen as discipline, but instead would appear as outright bullying. Elizabeth then decided against trying to put Satellizer in her place, but stayed wary of her actions. 10th Nova Clash Arc When the Novalized Pandora attacked West Genetics, Elizabeth and Andre were ordered to guard the South Gate, where she and others handled the enemy. As Attia was about to be slaughtered by a Novalized Pandora at another gate, Elizabeth stepped in and fired a laser into the Novalized Pandora's shoulder, saving Attia in the process. The Novalized Pandora immediately began to attack her, as she became the primary target due to the value of her strength. Using knowledge gathered from the South Gate, Elizabeth deduced that by destroying the stigmata on the center of an enemy Pandora's chest, they would return to normal. Interlude: Dinner Party At the dinner party, Satellizer is formally introduced to Elizabeth for the first time. Elizabeth invites Satellizer to drink with her, Attia, and Arnett. She offers Satella some wine from her family`s winery, and teases Satellizer when she turns tipsy after drinking one glass. This turns into a drinking competition between the two, each trying to outdo the other. After finishing at least 6 bottles of the Mably 2030 wine, Attia attempts to make Satellizer lose, and pulls out her '' "Attia`s Original Over 90 Percent Cocktail" , and pours Satella a glass. However, Rana takes the glass from Satella and drinks it herself, resulting in her beginning to vomit. Later, Elizabeth, looking sick, is seen drinking with a drunk Rana. Interlude: Forget That; Let's Play Soccer! While walking around campus with Creo and Arnett, Elizabeth notices how the juniors are whispering and shying away from them. When Arnett invites a group of them to get a drink with them, they decline and say that they have something to do. It is made clear that they don't, however, as they accept when Chiffon and Ticy asks them if they would like to drink tea in the club room. Irritated, Elizabeth demands a solution from Arnett, Attia, Ingrid, and Creo. After all, the juniors had always enjoyed hanging out with them. Attia tells her that it is probably because they think she is mad at the juniors because of the incident with Satellizer, while Arnett thinks that it is simply because she's so scary. Creo proposes a plan, and holds a large soccer game with the seniors and juniors. However, Satellizer is put on Elizabeth's team. During the match Elizabeth activates her High-End skills and makes her way to the goal. Rana attempts to stop her, but accidentally pulls down her shorts, revealing Elizabeth's underwear to everyone watching. In retaliation, Elizabeth tears Rana`s shirt and exposes her bra. When Rana rips Satellizer's shirt, Elizabeth is furious. She and Rana proceed to attack the clothing of everyone on the opposing team, stripping everyone and competing to see who can attack the most people. Arnett, Creo, Attia, and Ingrid are on the sidelines, and comment that "We're going to be the untouchable seniors from now on..." E-Pandora Project Arc Elizabeth is selected for the E-Pandora Project, as the Striker from West Genetics. During the mock battle, Elizabeth is pitted against Amelia Evans, the strongest E-Pandora. At the beginning of the match, Amelia comments on how calm she is, and asks if Elizabeth thinks that this is just a game. When Elizabeth tries to apologize for seeming that way, Amelia tells her that it won't matter, since she's going to destroy her composure anyway. Elizabeth asks how strong Amelia is compared to the others, who responds that she is roughly 3 times stronger. After Amelia pulls out her Volt Weapon, she becomes irritated by the fact that Elizabeth won't, as she feels that she doesn't need it. Elizabeth is easily able to catch Amelia's spear when she strikes and tells her that she will cooperate to provide the most accurate data to see the difference in strength between the originals and the E-Pandora. Amelia uses Double Accel, but isn't fast enough to defeat Elizabeth. Elizabeth strikes her once, and Amelia is sent flying to the ground. However, Amelia stands up and continues to fight, even though her skin is beginning to show signs of strain and Nova-fication. Elizabeth requests that they stop the match, but Dr. Ohara tells them that the match only ends when the opponent can no longer move. Elizabeth shows concern for Amelia and tells her that she should quit before things get too bad. Amelia tells her that she is a nice person, but still refuses to lose as she's putting so much into this match. Elizabeth attempts to knock her our before she can do any more damage to her stigmata. However, Amelia is once again able to stand, but this time unconscious. Therefore, Elizabeth was declared the winner. The next day, Elizabeth and André sit at the lunch table with the E-Pandoras, as there are no more open seats available. As she is eating, everyone is tense. Finally, Rattle breaks the ice and asks her what lip gloss she uses. Elizabeth offers to sell them the Mably`s lip gloss with a 30% discount, but Amelia is disgusted as she believes that Elizabeth is trying to use her money to show off. Elizabeth then tells her that she is simply showing good will to those who will fight alongside her on the battlefield. Roxanne Elipton then compliments her on her speech, and then asks if she, too, can get some discounted lip gloss. This leads to a bunch of people requesting it as well, and Amelia realizes that Elizabeth doesn't see her and the other E-Pandora as inferior. After Dr. Ohara announces the beginning of Mission Synchro and Mark IV, Elizabeth begins to question the motives of the experiment, as raising compatibility levels takes a tremendous toll on the body. However, Charles Bonaparte and Julia Munberk appear, and Charles tells her that there is no reason to question the Chevalier as Pandora are simply their soldiers. When Gina Papleton becomes Novalized, Elizabeth is ordered to eliminate her. However, Gina's speed and offensive attacks surpasses Elizabeth's strength. Elizabeth is about to fire a laser through Gina's head, but is stopped by Amelia. Gina takes this opportunity to attack. Just as she is about to stab Elizabeth, Amelia throws herself into the middle and takes the jab. She gets Gina to recognize her, and they learn that "Mark IV was all a big lie". Before Gina can tell them anything else, Charles appears and tells Elizabeth off for "half-assing" her Accel and Tempest Turn. Charles finishes off Gina by stabbing her in the head, much to Elizabeth and everyone else's shock. When Amelia screams out at Charles for having to kill Gina, Elizabeth wonders if Charles could have stopped her without killing her and if she meant to do so. The night after Gina's funeral, Elizabeth meets Amelia on the rooftop. She apologizes for Gina's death and asks Amelia if she is going to continue the experiment. Amelia tells her that they have no choice, and that if the experiments continue to fail, then the chances of them all being killed off were high. Therefore, Amelia would volunteer for the next experiment so that her comrades would have a slightly higher chance of making it out alive. As Elizabeth expresses her shock towards such a thing, Amelia then requests a favour of Elizabeth: if she should die, then please tell her younger brother that she fought alongside someone like Elizabeth. This way, her brother would know that Amelia's life was not pointless. Elizabeth tells Amelia that she isn't her friend, but is instead one of the people that she respects from the bottom of her heart. Later in the shower, Elizabeth ponders over Amelia's words, outraged at how the Chevalier was just sacrificing so many lives for the experiment. She finds Chiffon, and asks Chiffon if she could help the E-Pandora since she was the strongest Pandora in all Genetics. Chiffon declines, however, as she says that they exist only to serve the government. Satellizer overhears their conversation, and offers Elizabeth the help of the El Bridget family. When Elizabeth refuses, Satellizer sees that even if she is willing to bend her personal pride, she won't bend her senior pride. Elizabeth decides to show the world what the Chevalier is up to, and writes a report on her views on the Chevalier's actions that she gives to her father, the head of the Mably family, so they could somehow convince the mass media of what the Chevalier is doing. Andre shows obvious distaste about this plan, but Elizabeth insists that it is a Pandora's job to protect those weaker than themselves. She tells him that he should not get involved in her plans because he could be in danger, but he instead tells her that he would follow her anywhere as her Limiter. Despite how carefully she and her family have been moving, Elizabeth's plan is discovered and Marks Spencer has her tortured as punishment. After 3 days, Elizabeth is returned to her room. When André moves to touch her, she slaps him and shrinks away in horror, mentally unstable. E-Pandora Rebellion Arc Amelia goes to visit a bedridden Elizabeth just before the 1st generation E-Pandora attempt their escape. She tells Elizabeth how much she respects her, and wishes that the two could have become friends like normal people. As André discusses with Satellizer and the others about how the Chevalier used the Mark IV even while knowing it would fail, Elizabeth wakes up and prepares to assist the E-Pandora in their escape even though her nerves are severely damaged. Chiffon intervenes and tells her that she cannot let her get involved with the rebellion. Furious, Elizabeth slaps Chiffon and tells her that although Chiffon was one of the three people she respected, at that moment Chiffon was the one she hated the most. With that, she left and joined in on the rebellion with André following her. As Satellizer and Rana encountered Amelia during the rebellion, Elizabeth appears with André and attacks Satellizer and Rana, believing they are trying to hinder the E-Pandoras' escape. After Satellizer explains that she decided to help the E-Pandoras, Elizabeth tries to explain the the girls will be treated as traitors, but to no avail as Rana and Satellizer are determined to help the E-Pandoras, which leads to a comical confrontation between Satella and Elizabeth. As they are about to continue the rebellion, Charles and her limiter Citroen appear to stop them. After Amelia engages Charles in combat to avenge Gina, Elizabeth stops Amelia from continuing her battle as Amelia`s tissue starts to transform into her Nova-fied being. Elizabeth reminds Amelia of her true goals and decides to to fight Charles herself. Elizabeth then commands Satellizer to protect Amelia as her senior. Once they leave, Elizabeth tells Charles she does not need to win but to keep her there no matter the cost. A fierce battle unshackles between Elizabeth and Charles, with Charles using her unique Typhoon Tempest Turn technique right of the bat. André tries to cover Elizabeth by deploying a Freezing field and manages to stall Charles' copies for a few seconds, only to be countered by Citroen's Freezing. Elizabeth fires her SSS Volt Weapon in desperation to hit Charles, but proved in vane as Charles slaps Elizabeth from point blank range. Elizabeth counters by firing another shot from the same range but Charles evades, at that same moment both André and Citroen fight over the superiority of the Freezing field, much to Charles shock André is able to knock Citroen to the ground with his Freezing`s strength, Elizabeth then comments that Charles' power is superior to hers, but Limiter-wise Elizabeth has the upper hand, initiating a Accel Turn to kick Charles from behind, but proves in vane yet again with Charles escaping and releasing a flurry of blows on Elizabeth, she then sees in that Charles could have already mortally wound Elizabeth but chose to deal only light damage instead, to which she comes to the conclusion that Charles is only trying to ridicule her. While Charles releases her Division Shower technique and starts toying with Elizabeth, she tries to come up with a plan to counter Charles, knowing full well that without GPS tracking her SSS light-rays are not accurate enough to make contact. While Elizabeth tries to regain her posture André activates a massively powerful Freezing field, able to halt all Charles' copies' momentum, much to Charles and Elizabeth's shock. 11th Nova Clash Arc At the End of the Arc she decides to temporarily retire as a Pandora. Abilities Elizabeth can perform the Double Accel Turn and Tempest Turn. She did not master either, but rather has them well balanced out, thereby earning the remark from Charles Bonaparte ''"that's what you get for half-assing both." when she got beat down by a Nova-fied Gina. Her Volt Weapon, a Stigma Satellite System, is able to fire lasers at her targets, making her a long distance fighter. However, during her battle against Charles, they were unable to focus on the real Charles due to the labs integrity neglecting GPS coordinates, rendering them inaccurate and un-useful. Therefore, she had to do her own firing calculations. By focusing her two SSS weapons' energies, she is able to emit 10 times more power than usual, though it takes time to stabilize. This attack, Volt Longinus, is strong enough to break through the Vital Stigmata Type's Anti-Nova Barrier. The beam produced from the SSS weapons is a black-light instead of the normal blueish colourisation. Relationships André Françoise André is her Limiter. He is very devoted to Elizabeth, supporting her decision to go against the Chevalier and going so far to sacrifice his eyesight and forcing his Stigma in order to help her defeat Charles. He and Elizabeth also share a close relationship, with André calling her 'Elly' (or 'Eli', in some scanlations). Attia Simmons Arnett McMillan One of Her First Friends During her First Years in West Genetics. They Ate their Lunch Together and Hang out Together. She is More like Her Subordinate Because of their relation during Freezing: First Chronicles. Creo Brand Ingrid Bernstein Chiffon Fairchild Satellizer L. Bridget Elizabeth does not get along too well with Satellizer, especially after the latter defeated the third-year Miyabi Kannazuki. She plotted a payback along with Attia, Ingrid, Creo and Arnett, but later stopped. They were teamed up together in the football omake and their relationship seemed to get better. By Elizabeth's order, Satellizer helped Amelia to get through the guard Pandoras. Amelia Evans Elizabeth was pitted up against Amelia in a test fight. At first, Amelia thought that Elizabeth and the other original Pandoras were getting arrogant because of their rich family backgrounds, but later realized that not all Pandoras were like them. Later on, Elizabeth comforted her after Gina's death, noting Amelia as a woman she respects. During Elizabeth's house arrest, she displayed shock after hearing about Elizabeth's condition. In return, she helped Amelia to get the complete E-Pandora data so that people would know about the project. Charles Bonaparte Christopher Mably Christopher Mably is Elizabeth's father and the current head of the Mably Family. Trivia *'Elizabeth' is the third British Pandora introduced in the series. *'Elizabeth' is the third Pandora to come from a wealthy family background, the first being Satellizer L. Bridget (albeit being an illegitimate sibling) and second being Ganessa Roland. *'Elizabeth Mably's' last name is an abbreviation of Maybelline New York, a worldwide distributor of cosmetics. Due to the fact the Mably household also runs a cosmetics department (which is also renowned worldwide) underpins this. *Her name in the Korean rendition is "엘리자베스 메이블리" (Ellijabeseu Meibeulli), which resembles Maybelline more than the Japanese rendition does. Category:Character Category:Pandora